My Master, Evangeline
by OverlordMao
Summary: Three years ago, Ako was attacked and was nearly killed on the night of Christmas Eve. But at the brink of death, she was given a second life by a certain Shinso. Now she spends her new life, eternally serving her new master. Alternate Universe, Teen!Negi, Vampire!Ako. Slight AkoxNegi.
1. Chapter 1

"...Please..."

The pale blue-haired girl lie on the ground, bleeding from the deep wound from her back at the brink of death as her blood stained the snow around her red. Around her, are the corpses of her fallen friends and family, at the hands of a monster who has been slain by the petite golden-haired girl who stared at her with pity with her piercing blue eyes. She looked up at the golden-locked girl with tears falling out of her eyes with the looks of a wounded puppy.

The girl let out a sigh, feeling sorry for the poor soul whose family was murdered at a silent Christmas Eve being left for dead with a giant wound on her back.

"It must've been sad, having your beloved ones die while you're the only one to survive for a brief while..." She said.

The blue-haired said nothing, as she is struggled to stay conscious but failing.

"That look in your eye, you want to live right? I can help you, but in exchange, you will be in my eternal debt for as long as I live." The girl said. "State your name and swear your loyalty to me."

"A...ko..." The pale blue weakly answered.

"Ako, is it?" The golden-locked girl smirked. "Very well then, Ako, in the name of the Dark Evangel... I, Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, shall grant you a second life, in exchange for your eternal servitude!" She then approached Ako and knelt down to her, face-to-face. Evangeline leans towards her neck, revealing her small pair of fangs as she opened her mouth and it pierced through the bare skin of Ako's neck. She drinks the blood from Ako as she drifts into unconsciousness.

"And now, you're all mine, my servant..."

* * *

Three years later in a small cottage, Evangeline sits quietly in her chair, staring out the window with a bored look on her face. Being magically imprisoned within the area seems like no fun for her with all the tranquility going around.

"Master, your tea is ready."

"Fine, just place it on the table, Ako." She replied.

Her servant, Ako nods her head and pours a cup of tea and place in on her table. Her outfit consists of a black and white long-sleeved maid uniform. Her face gives off a calm yet monotone expression as her eyes are dull red, devoid of any emotions. Hidden behind her neck, are two tiny holes made from Evangeline, marking her eternal servitude.

Evangeline takes a sip at her cup and is slightly impressed at the taste. "Earl Grey, with a hint of milk. Not bad, your skills have been improving."

Ako gave a small bow and replied. "Thank you, Master."

Just then, a green haired servant slightly taller than Ako with odd robotic ears visible, walked in and spoke to Evangeline.

"Master, I've finished hacking the school's main computer. I've managed to deactivate the barriers linked to the Infernus Scholacticus spell." She said. "I've set the deactivation time to nightfall where the blackout will begin."

"Is that right? Then we'll have plenty of time to prepare ourselves if I were to obtain the blood of his son..." Eva said, smiling wryly.

"What is our objective until then, Master?" Ako asked.

"You will continue whatever you do during class. Chachamaru and I will prepare ourselves until nightfall. When the time comes, I will give you your objective. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." Ako replied obediently.

"Good, then you're dismissed."

Ako gave a small bow to Evangeline and leave her room. Doing as she was told, Ako changed from her maid outfit, to a school uniform consist of a maroon long-sleeved blazer with a plaid miniskirt and she left her master's cottage.

* * *

Upon her arrival to Mahora Academy, a school where all girls with unique talents come to attend, Ako was suddenly greeted by a trio of girls with the pink-headed one calling out to her.

"Hey, Ako!"

Despite her lack of social skills, Ako responded with a wave and her expressionless face remain intact.

"Hey, good morning!" The spunky pinkette greeted. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"Yes, and a good morning to you too, Makie." Ako replied calmly.

"You still coming on with that deadpan tone of yours? Geez, you really need to learn how to express yourself. People might think that you're a robot!" The side-tailed brunette teased.

"Don't tease her, Yuna, Ako can't help it if she have problems interacting with others!" The raven-haired girl said.

"It's alright, Akira, I'm fine." Ako said.

"See? Ako's okay with it!" Yuna said.

Akira merely sighed in defeat as both Yuna and Makie are happily chatting with Ako.

Ako was always a quiet one. Upon her arrival to Mahora alongside her master, she remained quiet and hardly talking to anyone except Evangeline. Many grow concerned of her as few volunteered to get her to open up to them. Eventually, Makie, Yuna, and Akira are the only few who manage to get her to speak to them, with the help of Evangeline who stealthily ordered her to interact with the students to avoid suspicion.

"Well, class is about to start, don't be late, Ako!" Makie said as the three left her and Ako waved good-bye to them. She walk her way to her classroom as she mentally recollects what Evangeline has told her.

_"When the time comes, I will give you your objective."_

She slowed down her pacing as someone else greets her.

"Hello there, Ako, is there something troubling you?"

She turned around and see's a reddish brown-haired man older than her greeting Ako with a gentle smile. She immediately recognizes him as Negi Springfield, the son of the Thousand Master whom Evangeline was targeting. His surprisingly young age often mistakes him as one of Mahora's many students when in truth, he is a teacher of Mahora. Both Evangeline and Ako know full well that he is a mage undercover with no one knowing magic; where unlike Evangeline, Negi doesn't realize that Ako is Evangeline's servant during their last encounter, giving her a slight advantage.

"It's nothing, Professor Negi, I was just looking at the clouds." Ako replied.

"Well you shouldn't daydream out in the open like that, you wouldn't want anyone to worry now can't you?" He said with a smile. "Come on, class is almost starting and I don't want you tardy in my class!"

Ako nods her head and both she and Negi walked together to class.

"Say, Ako."

Ako stared at Negi, awaiting for his question.

"You lived with Evangeline and Chachamaru correct? Could you tell me why the two always absent in my class?" He asked.

"Evangeline says that coming to your class is rather pointless, so she tends to take naps at our home or elsewhere. Chachamaru agrees to her statement." Ako replied in a rather blunt truth about Evangeline.

"I see... Maybe I should have a word to those two." Negi said with a worried smile.

Just then, the school bell ringed throughout the academy, giving Negi a surprise.

"Oh dear, all this talking about Evangeline has made us late after all."

"I apologize if I delayed ourselves through meaningless rambling." Ako said monotonously.

"No no, it's not your fault; I should be the one to blame by asking you that question!" Negi replied sheepishly. "We should hurry and get to class before the girls start to form a search party for us."

Ako nodded her head as the two hurry on to their homeroom. They arrived at class 2-A where it was filled with female students of a unique variety. Negi then was scolded by a twin-tailed girl with bells adorned on her head while the blonde student defended him, resulted in a fight between them that rallies up the girls into cheering. As Negi attempted to break up their scuffle, Ako went ahead and sat down next to Akira who is smiling nervously at her.

* * *

Time has passed as the school bell signify the end of the school day. Ako was collecting her things when she heard the students gossiping.

"Did you hear? Mahora is having a blackout tonight!" The bespectacled green-haired said.

"That happens every year, Haruna, it's probably for maintenance purposes, nothing special or anything." The shorter girl said with a bored tone.

On the contrary, Ako knew that tonight, Evangeline challenge Negi to a duel. She leaves the classroom and head towards the main hallway where she receives a message from Evangeline through telepathy.

_"(Can you hear me, Ako?)"_ She asked.

_"(I've received your message loud and clear, Master.)"_ She replied.

_"(Good, I want you to heed my words, my faithful servant: The operation will begin at 8, there, I want you to convey a formal message to Springfield to come meet me at the bathhouse. We shall settle this battle once and for all and I will finally be free of this accursed place once his blood is mine!)"_

"Hey, Ako!"

Ako's conversation was interrupted when Makie, Yuna, and Akira run up to her.

"Hey, we're going to the bathhouse, you wanna come?" Makie asked.

"I apologize, but I have important plans with Evangeline tonight." Ako replied.

"Come on, it won't be that long!" Makie pleaded.

"Give it a rest, Makie, even she knows that it's stupid to take a bath during the blackout!" Yuna said.

_"(Hmm...this could be a problem, they could interfere with our battle against Springfield. Unless...we use them to our advantage. Ako, accept her offer. Then when the blackout comes, you take their blood when their backs are turned, giving me more servants to control. Understand?)"_

_"(Understood, Master.)"_ Ako replied obediently. She turn and faced Makie. "I have a change of heart, I would gladly accept your invitation."

"Really? All right! I knew you can't refuse this offer!" Makie chirped with glee. "Come on then, let's hit the bathhouse!"

She marched towards the academy bathhouse with Yuna and Akira reluctantly followed. Ako however, stayed behind and swallowed a lump, feeling the dryness of her throat. She knew that she needed blood badly, a cost of being an eternal servant to Evangeline. After several bloodless hours, she knew that this is an opportunity to receive blood. She followed them to the bathhouse and await for the blackout.

* * *

At the bathhouse, the girls washed themselves as Makie is enjoying herself.

"Oh man, I really needed that bath after all that aerobics training!" She said.

"You said it, I've been sweating like crazy after one hectic game of basketball!" Yuna said as she soaks herself.

Akira however, notices Ako not saying a word as she is alone, washing herself. "Hey, Ako, are you okay over there?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Ako replied.

"Come on, join us! It doesn't hurt to be with us!" Makie said.

Suddenly, a chime was heard as the Mahora broadcast was heard.

"Your attention please, this is the Mahora Broadcasting Club. Mahora City will now undergo a blackout, please remain in your dorms until the blackout is over. Thank you."

It was then that the light from the bathhouse went out, giving them excluding Ako a fright.

"Holy cow, the lights went off!" Makie shouted.

"See? I knew we should've stayed in our dorms!" Yuna scolded at her.

Akira however, despite being afraid, notices Ako remaining calm and her back turned.

"Hey, Ako? Are you alright? You're not scared, are you?" She asked.

But Ako said nothing, worrying Akira. She then approached her. "Hey, Ako, say something! You're scaring me!" She placed her hand on her shoulder and face her. To her horror, she saw her red eyes lighting up from the dark and her fangs revealed, gleaming from the darkness. Ako then swiftly bites Akira's neck, giving her a shock. Her eyes quickly went dull as Ako drank her blood and she slumped down.

Meanwhile, Makie and Yuna were arguing at each other when Makie notice Ako and Akira together.

"Hey, what's up with those two?" She said.

They took a closer look at them when suddenly Ako gazed at them with her glowing eyes and Akira awoke and is in a trance-like state.

_"(Now...attack my servants!)"_

Both Ako and Akira attacked Makie and Yuna not before they let out a scream in terror.

* * *

Meanwhile, Negi patrolled the streets with a flashlight in his hand and is accompanied with an ermine resting in his shoulder. Suddenly, a scream was heard and astonished Negi and his animal companion.

"W-what was that!?" He asked worriedly.

"The screams of terror by the girls, I say Evangeline is making her moves!" The ermine said.

"But Chamo, Evangeline has changed!" Negi said.

"Bro, this is Evangeline we're talking about! She's 100% vampire and all evil! You can't trust her, Negi!" Chamo argued.

As they bickered, a flash was emitted in front of them.

"What's going on?" Negi asked worriedly.

He shone his flashlight in front of him. To his surprise he saw Ako standing in front of him, stark naked with her monotone expression remained intact.

"Ako!"

"Negi Springfield. You are hereby challenged by Master Evangeline to a duel. If you wish to see your students again, then come to the bathhouse if you dare..."

"Ako, what are you talking about?" Negi asked. "Don't tell me you...?"

"This is bad, Negi! She's Evangeline's slave now! When people get bitten by her, they become zombies under her control!" Chamo shouted.

"What!? Oh no...!"

"If you wish to save your students then come to the bathhouse and face Master. Until then, I shall wait for your arrival, Negi Springfield." Ako then leave the scene by leaping through building to building, giving the two a shock.

* * *

Atop of the tallest building, Evangeline stares at Negi, grinning evilly as she assumes in her adult form. Ako then appear behind her already in her maid uniform and she kneel before her.

"The message has been sent, Master."

"Good, that fool will never turn down a request like that after what he has heard!" Evangeline said as Makie, Yuna, and Akira appeared alongside Ako, wearing the similar outfit like her, all of them share the same dull red eyes as Ako's. Evangeline grinned wider, her fangs gleamed in the moonlight as she anticipate her battle.

"Well then, let the games begin...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the dark and empty bathhouse, footsteps are heard as Negi runs through the locker room, armed with his staff and adorned with a light brown cloak.

"Evangeline! Where are you!? Show yourself and release my students, please!" He shouted. His words echoes through the bathhouse as he search for the vampire.

He entered the main community bathroom and searched the area when suddenly a sinister chuckle is heard.

"So, you've finally come, Son of Springfield...!"

"Evangeline!" Negi turned around and glanced at the roof of a small hut. He see's a group of silhouettes as they reveal themselves as Evangeline accompanied by her five servants.

"You're pretty admirable going in alone without your little partner, or rather very foolish." She said mockingly.

"Makie, Yuna, even Akira too?" Negi said worriedly as he see the three standing alongside with Ako, all sharing the same expression she has.

"Consider their fates a warning to you; when someone gets in my way, they lose a few pints. However, you are unfortunate as you won't have any once I'm through with you!"

"You...diabolical fiend!" Negi growled.

"Heh..." Evangeline simply smirked upon his accusing remark.

"...Who are you, exactly?"

Evangeline face-faulted upon his oblivious statement as she reverts into her original child form.

"It's me, you dolt! I'm the one you're looking for!" She exclaimed irritably as she points at herself, surprising Negi.

"Master, please calm down. Your reputation is on the line." Chachamaru said, earning a glare from Evangeline as she calmed down.

"Anyways, the other night we had an unfortunate distraction. But now that you're alone and the full moon is out, we're going to settle this! I'll sink my fangs and drain you completely from your blood!" She declared.

Negi gripped his staff and sharpened his glare at Evangeline. "I won't let you do as you please, Evangeline! I'll put an end to your villainous deeds!" He exclaimed.

"Oh how frightening, my entire body's trembling with fear!" Evangeline said mockingly. "Girls?"

She snapped her fingers and Ako and the others immediately responded by jumping off the roof and in front of Negi.

"Gah! Evangeline, you coward! Using innocent students to fulfill your evil deeds!" Negi said accusingly.

"Oh please, this is all for fulfilling my plan to drain you from your blood. I am an evil mage, you know!" She replied snidely.

The brainwashed girls sans Ako, giggled hypnotically as the slowly approached Negi.

"Come on, Professor Negi, play with us..." Akira cooed.

"Yeah, play with us..." Yuna said.

"We want to have fun with you, Professor Negi..." Makie droned lustfully.

Evangeline chuckled sinisterly. "I'll make you regret coming alone... Get him, my servants!" She commanded.

"Understood, Master Evangeline...!" Ako obeyed as she and the others pounced Negi and grabbed his arms and legs. They started pulling on his cloak and staff as Negi struggled to get free.

"N-no...let go of me!" He demanded. But they continued tugging him with the three giggled hypnotically as Evangeline guffawed.

"Where's your courage now, boy?" She taunted.

As Evangeline's slaves continued pulling Negi from all sides, she struggled to reach a catalyst potion from beneath his cloak and toss it in the air. As the girls took notice on the potion Negi has thrown, he immediately shouted out a spell in Latin.

**"Flans Exarmatio!"**

The catalyst flashed and blinds the girls as a gust of wind turned their clothes into petals, stripping them naked. However, Ako quickly escaped as her right sleeve gets caught in the blast. Negi quickly escaped from the girls and grabbed his staff as he starts reciting an incantation.

_"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister... Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem!"_ He extends his staff at the three girls whose covering themselves in shame, and cast his spell. **"Nebula Hypnotica!" **A soft mist is expelled from his staff as Makie, Akira, and Yuna gets caught in it. They inhaled the mist as their eyes begin to droop, falling unconscious and fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, girls, I'll find a way to cure you from your vampirism." He said to the sleeping trio.

"Hmph, not bad. Looks like it's time for the real thing!" A swarm of bats gathered around Evangeline and formed a cape. "Chachamaru?"

"Yes." She replied obediently as she thrusts herself towards Negi. Ako herself join in as the two stall Negi while Eva prepares her spell.

"_Lic Lac La Lac Liliac..."_

Negi tries his best avoiding Evangeline's two servant girls' attack while trying not to harm them. However, both Chachamaru and Ako went in opposite directions and he dodged both their attack.

"_...Septendecim spiritus glaciales...coeuntes inimicum concidant..."_

"Not good..." Negi jumped up, avoiding Chachamaru's attack but is wide open to Evangeline's completed spell.

"See if you can handle this! **Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales!**" Evangeline launched a series of ice shards at Negi. He shield himself from the attack but gets knocked back, crashing against the window of the bathhouse and sent plummeting.

Suddenly more ice shards trails on Negi as he recovers and ride on his staff. He pull out an antique gun from his cloak and fire at the homing shards, shattering them. Meanwhile, Evangeline, Ako, and Chachamaru continued their pursuit to Negi.

"A magic gun, how rare..." Evangeline said.

"Destruction of all projectiles confirmed. It seems that Professor Negi is an antique collector." Chachamaru said.

Evangeline smirked. "An outfit full of antiques is nothing to laugh at... Ako, Chachamaru, slow him down!"

"Yes, Master." Both replied as they went on ahead.

"Just a little more, I just need to lure her a bit further..." Negi said to himself. Suddenly, he was met by Ako who appeared in front of him and gave him a shock. He nearly fell out of his staff while he was avoiding Ako's kick. As he flies down, Ako slip out a single knife from her sleeve and throws them at Negi.

"Wha! Where did you get these, these are dangerous!" He cried.

"Forgive me, Professor." Ako replied as she throws more knives at him.

Negi frantically avoids Ako's knives when he nearly gets thrown off by Chachamaru's rocket punch. He continues flying while evading both Ako and Chachamaru's attack while Evangeline flies above him. The pursuit continued until they arrived at the bridge of Mahora.

"**Nivis Casus!"**

A blast of ice hits Negi, nearly throwing him off but he remains on air.

"What power...! How am I supposed to compete against her?"

"What's the matter? All you're doing is running! I thought you want to 'put an end to my villainous deeds'!" Evangeline said while echoing the exact same words Negi said to her. She quickly chants her spell and executes it. **"Crystallizatio Tellustris!"** In a flash, a wave of ice erupts from the ground and knocks Negi off of his staff and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Did you really think that your plan of luring me outside the campus would really work? A pretty pathetic strategy don't you think, Springfield?" Evangeline said as both Chachamaru and Ako arrived behind her. "This is checkmate, Springfield."

"_(Come on...just a little closer...!)"_

The three approached Negi when suddenly, a magic circle flashed below them, giving Evangeline a surprise.

"W-what is this, a binding field!?" She tried to struggle her way out as light tendrils latch on to her while both Ako and Chachamaru gave no resistance.

"Yes! I did it! I've got you now, Evangeline! Now you can't escape, I win!" Negi shouted in joy, earning him a flat stare from Evangeline. His moment of victory was soon interrupted by a sudden laugh from the vampire. "What so funny? You should know that you're trapped! The spell is very hard to break out from!"

"You're right, normally I would surrender in a situation like this. However...Chachamaru?"

"Yes, Master. Executing field dissolution program. Forgive me, Professor Negi." Chachamaru said as her robotic ears begin transmitting strange waves. The three are soon broken free of their binding.

"Eh!?" Negi stared in shock upon Evangeline seeing through his spell.

"For many years, I've suffered here in the academy in which I called "Hell". Do you really think I wouldn't have a countermeasure for a trap like this?"

"Impossible...!"

"I don't understand how it works either, but perhaps it's the power of science I believe!" Replied Evangeline.

Without hesitation, Negi quickly chants his spell.

"_Ras Tel Ma..."_

Suddenly, Chachamaru rush in and grabbed his staff, interrupting his incantation. She then give it to her master.

"Hmph, that man's staff." Without a second thought, Evangeline throws the staff off the bridge.

"Wha! My staff! My most treasured possession! That's really mean of you, Evangeline, I should've won!" He cried.

"For someone who resembled your father, you sure don't act your age..." Evangeline muttered upon Negi's childish outbursts. "Stop crying, just admit that you lost! Your father would've laughed it right off from something like this! But still..."

Chachamaru then go behind Negi and grabbed his arms, restraining his movements.

"I commend you for coming all this way, recklessly without your partner." She approached him, exposing her fangs. "Now then, your blood is mine!" Before she goes and drink Negi's blood, Ako interrupt her from her process.

"Master, there's someone from afar and is coming this way."

Evangeline stops for a moment and glanced at the path leading to the academy. The person revealed herself to be the twintailed girl from 2-A whom they recognized as Asuna Kagurazaka. She darts down the bridge and towards Evangeline and the others to save Negi.

"Hey, hold it right there!" She shouted.

"So, your partner has arrived. Ako, stop her!" She commanded.

"Yes, Master." She obeyed and she darts towards Asuna.

"Chamo, now!"

She throws Negi's furry companion towards Ako as he pulls out a firecracker and a zippo lighter.

"Roger that, Red! **Ermine Flash!**" He lights up the firecracker and it exploded in a blinding flash of light, forcing Ako to shield herself from the light and Asuna knocks her down.

"Sorry Ako, nothing personal!" She continued her way towards Evangeline who merely grinned as she defend herself.

"Hmph, go ahead! What can a mere human can do against me?"

Asuna makes a mighty leap and lands a hard kick to the vampire's face.

"_(Again!? What happened to my barrier?)"_ The impact of Asuna's kick send her flying towards Negi and Chachamaru and crash into them, forcing Chachamaru to release her grip. Asuna then grabs Negi and hides behind the bridge amidst the chaos.

"Damn it, how is she able to penetrate my defenses again!?" Evangeline asked while rubbing her face from the last attack. She look around and see's both Negi and Asuna absent. "Where did they go!?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I am unable to locate them." Chachamaru said. "Also, your nose is bleeding."

"Never mind that! Where did they go and where's Ako?"

"I'm alright, Master." Ako replied as she recovered. "It seemed that both Professor Negi and his partner, Asuna Kagurazaka have both went into hiding."

"I can see that! Find them!" Evangeline commanded.

Suddenly, a flash of light shone behind them.

"That light...is that where they were hiding?" Said a surprised Evangeline. The light fades out as both Negi and Asuna appeared before them. "So, you decided to come out of hiding and fight me, with your partner alongside no less!"

"Yeah? Now where's fighting on even grounds! It's two against two!" Asuna said.

"Oh? Have you forgotten my other servant?" Evangeline said as Ako stood alongside her. "No matter what you think, that fool doesn't have his staff to fight with!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" Asuna said as Negi nods his head.

"Chachamaru, Ako, don't underestimate the girl. She's stronger than she looks."

Ako nods her head as the two replied "Understood, Master."

"Let's go, forget the fact that I'm a student! Show me all of your strength, Springfield!"

Negi intensifies his glare. "All right!" He raised his hand in the air and recite an incantation. _"Sis mea pars per nonaginta secundas...ministra magus... Asuna Cagurazaca!"_

At the same time, Evangeline recite her incantation but this time on Ako's name as both Chachamaru and Ako darts towards Negi. Asuna managed to block Chachamaru's attack but jumps back as Ako nearly lands a dropkick at her. Meanwhile, both Negi and Evangeline proceed to engage in their own fight as the two recite their incantation.

"**Sagitta Magica Series Glaciales!"** Evangeline fired a barrage of ice shards at him as Negi pulled out a smaller wand and execute his spell.

"**Fulguriralis!"** He launched a series of lightning arrows at the shards but some of them hits him and he staggered.

"So you can conjure lightning as well! But the incantation was too long! **Undetriginta Spiritus Obscuri!**" She fired a blast of dark energy which splits into 29 arrows.

"29 of them!?" In a hurry, Negi chants a spell and quickly fired his wand. **"Undetriginta Spiritus Lucis!"** A volley of light arrows were launched from his wand and they all collided with Evangeline's dark arrows and explode upon contact. Meanwhile, Asuna took down Chachamaru through a leg sweep as she continues to fight off Ako.

"Damn, I never knew you were that strong, Ako!" She said while blocking a punch.

"I would've said the same to you, Asuna." Ako replied as she trips Asuna and land a punch to her. But Asuna quickly rolled to the side and evade her attack.

Negi and Evangeline continued their skirmish as Negi hide behind the dust clouds.

"Ahahaha! You're doing well, Springfield! But not good enough!"

"Darn it, she's really strong...! To think my father beat her, and he did it so easily... But...I can beat her too!" He emerge out of the clouds and began chanting.

"_Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister...! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes!"_

"So, you can cast a high level spell? Well two can play it this game! _Lic Lac La Lac Lilac...! _ _Veniant Spiritus Glaciales Obscurantes!"_

_"Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina...!"_

_"Cum Obscuratione Flet Tempestas Nivalis...!"_

Meanwhile, Chamo hide behind the rails and watch the fight between Negi and Evangeline.

"No way...she can cast the same spell as Negi?"

"**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"**

"**Nivis Tempestas Obscurans!"**

The two fired their respective spells of different elements as they collided with each other.

"Guh...! To think he has that much strength!"

"What power...it's overwhelming! But...I mustn't...give up!" Negi kept his wand steady as he intensifies his spell. Suddenly, his nose begin to itch as the two spells are still in a struggle.

"**HAAHCHOO!"**

With one mighty sneeze, Negi's wand broke as his spell broke through the struggle and towards Evangeline.

"W...what!?"

The spell hit her directly as Asuna, Ako, and Chachamaru stopped fighting and watched the explosion.

"Negi!"

"Master!"

The smoke cleared as Evangeline remained standing and stripped naked due to Negi's attack.

"Heh...now you've done it. Just what I've expected from you... Just what I've expected from the son of that man...!"

"Her...her clothes came off!? I'm so sorry!" Said a flustered Negi while apologizing.

Evangeline sneered. "This isn't over yet! I still have plenty of tricks under my sleeve!"

Chachamaru looked back and see the lights from the city turning back on. "Master, you have to get back! The blackout is ending 7 minutes and 27 seconds earlier than expected!"

"What?"

Suddenly all the power went back on and Evangeline shrieked in pain. All her power are sealed as she was sent plummeting down off the bridge.

"Master Evangeline!" Ako shouted as she dive down to save her.

"Ako!" Negi and Asuna cried.

"You idiot, are you trying to die as well!?" Evangeline shouted.

But Ako didn't listen as she reached to Evangeline and grabs her. She hold on to her master as the two plummet straight down to the water.

* * *

"_You're finally awake."_

_Ako opened her eyes and see Evangeline entering her room and greets her. A flash of memory is projected inside her mind as she remembers the vampire biting her neck. She ran her fingers through the back of her neck and feel two tiny holes behind her neck._

"_You don't remember, do you? I gave you your second life." She said._

_She remember it clearly, she was dying in the middle of the snow when she appeared before her. With her saving her life, Ako doesn't know how to express her gratitude. But Ako realize that she really can't. She couldn't bring herself to smile or show any expression._

"_What are you staring at, do I have something on my face?" Evangeline asked._

_Ako shook her head slowly, not showing any sign of change of her expression._

"_Well, are you going to say something?" Evangeline asked. "Well it doesn't matter anyways. What really matter is that I gave you a second chance. In exchange that you will serve me eternally for as long as I live!" She said with a prideful grin. "Do you understand our terms, my servant?"_

_Ako nods her head and obeyed._

"_Yes, Master..."_

* * *

"I'm happy to serve you till the very end, Master..." Ako closed her eyes and braced for impact as everything around them went silent. But she didn't felt it, she didn't felt the cold water splash against them as they plummet underwater. Instead, she opened her eyes and see herself and her master on Negi's staff with him grabbing on to Ako's leg.

"I gotcha, hang on!" He hoisted them up and they were on his arms.

"You...why did you save me? Why did you save us?" Evangeline asked.

"Well...you two are my students. I would do anything to protect my class!" Negi replied.

They landed back on the bridge as Asuna and Chachamaru greets them with worry and relief. Negi happily declared victory much to Evangeline's dismay as she reluctantly promise to attend his class everyday along with Chachamaru. But she is disgusted on Negi writing the class roster boasting his victory.

"So, does that mean they made up?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows?" Chachamaru replied.

While Evangeline is arguing with Negi, Ako felt something that she has never felt in a long time. Her mouth slowly formed a small smile as she watched her master bickering with Negi.

"Holy crap, you're smiling!" Asuna shouted.

"Smiling...?" Ako touched her mouth bewildered by the word.

"Hmph, so you're slowly regaining your happiness?" Evangeline said.

"Regain?" Ako shook her head and replied. "No...not regaining, I...I think I earned it when I'm with you, Master."

"Well would you look at that, she's happy to be with you, Eva!" Asuna said with glee.

Evangeline however, frowned in disgust. "Don't be absurd! How can she be happy when she nearly died trying to save me?"

"Because she really cared about you, Evangeline." Negi replied smiling sheepishly.

"Shut it, Springfield! Argh, I'm going to bed..." She said in defeat as Chachamaru followed her home. Ako followed suit but is stopped by Negi.

"Ako, are you sure you want to go back? I mean, I can cure you from your vampirism as well as the others!"

Ako shook her head. "It's alright. Master Evangeline saved my life, I am forever in her debt." She replied with a small smile etched on her face. "Good night, Professor Negi." She proceeds to follow Evangeline home, leaving Negi to wonder about Ako's debt to Evangeline.


End file.
